Reunion
by HieiYYH
Summary: The "true" story of what happened in Hina, how Rui ended up, who Hiei's father is, and it all comes together in time for them to meet and actually be a family for real.
1. Recap

"Take care of Yukina for me," Hina said sadly as she looked at Rui holding her in her arms, fast asleep, "I put the casket in the hole and closed it. The elders should assume my dead body is in there, even if they don't find the note first."

Rui's hair whipped around her face in the blistering winds of ice world as she asked, "Why can't you take Yukina with you?" She held her closer to her chest so she wouldn't freeze as she slept.

"The men in demon world might not be as horrific as the elders tell us," Hina explained, "but it's still dangerous, especially for a little girl. I'll be back for her once I find her father."

"What about your son?" Rui asked.

"He's been dead for years because of you," she said, "stop thinking he isn't, Rui. Just take care of Yukina until I get back." Hina turned around and left ice world for the last time, leaving everyone to assume she had killed herself.

* * *

"That memory again," Rui said to herself as she sat alone in her hut, "it's been seven years Hina, isn't that enough."

"Rui?" a 10-year-old Yukina asked as she stepped in the doorway, "What are you muttering about?"

She turned to her as she closed the door behind herself, then said, "Yukina, there is something I must tell you. There is a secret that the elders don't want you to know and there is something I've been hiding from you all of these years."

Yukina said, "I knew it! It always feels like you were hiding something from me! What is it?" She sat across from Rui.

Rui explained sadly, "Remember all those times you felt oddly alone? As if there was someone who was supposed to be by your side? When you were born, you had someone by your side. Your mother Hina, she gave birth to a boy at the same time as you."

"I have a sister?" she asked.

"'Brother' is the proper term for males," she replied, "since having a male is forbidden I was forced to throw him off the cliffs to demon world below. I could tell he understood every word we said, every horrible thing all of these women here said about him. I felt so sorry for him. I told him to come back and kill us all for being so cruel to a newborn."

Yukina asked, "You think he's still alive, that he survived the fall?"

She nodded and said, "He was born in an orange fire so intense, no one could touch him. We wrapped him in a sacred cloth. I think his energy signature alone could help him survive. I gave him the tear your mother shed for him before I sent him off. I'm sure one day he's going to come back and kill us all."

"He might not remember..." Yukina muttered, she looked up and said, "So he's alive, somewhere, with the same stone as mine." She held her necklace close to her.

"I believe he is," Rui said, "and there's something else. Your mother Hina, 7 years ago while you were sleeping, faked her suicide."

In shock, Yukina asked, "What? How?"

"With me, she put an empty casket in a marked grave," she explained, "she's been searching for your father ever since. I don't know where she is now but she vows to return. Yukina?"

"My brother," she said, "since he's still alive he must be going through some horrible things. I don't know if he remembers being thrown from that cliff but he must be wondering what kind of demon he is. I have to remind him what happened here. I'll make sure he comes back and kills every last ice maiden." She looked up at Rui who was a bit surprised.

* * *

"I'll be back by the solstice," the elder said to Rui before she, left several years later, "I'm leaving you in charge as the next leader, Rui."

Rui nodded and said, "I understand." As soon as the elder was out of sight, she felt a presence to the right of her and heard a strange noise. She turned and saw a young man standing there and gasped.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said slowly, "I'm looking for a woman I used to know named Hina."

 _He's looking for Hina?_ She asked herself, _How odd._ "Alright, I'll take you to her," she said nervously.

She lead the boy to her grave and explained, "This is where Hina has been. 15 years ago she started talking about meeting men on the survice world to see if they were as terrible as the elders here told us. Even though I warned her that she was reaching her 100th year, she told me she would come back in time to bear her daughter. That's something us ice maidens do every 100 years, bare a daughter exactly like ourselves. When she came back, she was pregnant with twins. She ended up giving birth to one boy and one girl." He glanced at her, and then back to the grave. "Men aren't allowed here, she the elders made me throw her son to his supposed death but I believe he's still alive. Her daughter, Yukina, was the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen. When she was 3 years old Hina killed herself out of grief for her son's death."

"I see," the boy said.

Rui continued, "When Yukina was 10-years-old I finally told her the truth about her brother and she left to find him. That was 4 years ago now. Where are you going?" She looked over and saw him walking away.

As he walked, she examined him and realized why he seemed so familiar to her. "It's you isn't it?" she asked as she ran after him and fell into the snow, "You're the one. You're Hiei the imiko, Hina was your mother, wasn't she? I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was right...all along...you really are alive." She put her face into the snow as he walked away. Then she remembered Hina. "Wait!" she called, "Your mother!" He was gone.


	2. Revenge

Hina smelled the air through the thick forest and saw an ever small smoke trail leading to the air. _Should I approach?_ she thought. _What if they're bandits? I'm already in their midst and it's not like I have anything worth stealing._ She took the leap of faith and walked toward the fire.

Once she got closer, she couldn't believe what she saw. A fire demon wearing all red with black hair in the shape of fire over his head and a white star in the middle. She approached his back and he turned around quickly. "Hina?" he asked.

"Kunsei?" she asked, "You're here? What are the chances!" She threw herself to him and said, "I've been looking for you for 15 years!"

He grabbed her tight and said, "I thought I'd never see you again. Shouldn't you have an 18-year-old daughter by now?" He looked around. "Where is she?"

"About that," she said as she drew closer to him, "there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

They sat next to each other at the fire once Hina was done explaining everything that happened over the years. "Hina," Kunsei said, "your son is alive."

"That's just the kind of nonsense that Rui always said," she said sadly, "it's just better to believe he's dead."

"I suspected it as soon as I saw his image," he continued, "he's Mukuro's second in command, Hiei."

Hina looked at him in shock and asked, "What are you talking about? Mukuro is some crazy psycho in charge of part of demon world since he's on the same level as that guy who's about to die. My son has been dead for years. At least I know Yukina's safe in ice world away from all of this mess."

Kunsei replied, "Word just got out, Raizen died yesterday. His descendant went over to Yomi's earlier and Mukuro did too. Hiei's our son. I know it." He took out a picture from his pocket and showed Hina.

She examined it. It was of Hiei standing in front of a blank background with a neutral look on his face, as always. She saw him wearing a black shirt and looked at his neck to see her tear as a necklace. "My tear," she whispered, "you mean, after all of this time, he's alive?" She looked at Kunsei.

He nodded. "Yes," he said, "and he looks just like me but I can tell he's your son. Just look at him."

"Hiei," she whispered, "you're alive. I have to go back to ice world now and rescue Yukina. I told Rui to keep her there and tell her the truth one day so she'd know I wasn't really dead."

* * *

"She's gone," Rui explained to Hina outside of the village in ice world, "she left ice world years ago to find her brother."

"What?" Hina asked, "I told you to take care of her!"

"I did," she said, "when she was 10-years-old she insisted on leaving and disappeared. She could be anywhere. Hina, I know your son is still alive too. He came here years ago."

"What did he do?" she asked.

"He wanted to see you," she answered, "I took him to your grave, not knowing who he was. I unknowingly told him his mother was dead and that his sister was looking for him. Then he was gone. After I realized who he was I wanted to tell him you were alive, but he already left ice world." She lowered her head sadly.

Hina clenched her fist and said, "Then it's time."

Rui asked, "For what?"

"For all of those old women to pay for what they did to my family," Hina answered coldly. She marched toward the village center and watched from above a snow covered hill as they walked around, completely lifeless. She created blasts of ice and destroyed several huts at once.

Several of the women fled for their lives but it wasn't enough. Hina cut them down one by one, even the young girls until only the oldest elder was left. The one who ordered Rui to kill Hiei all of those years ago. Hina cut her down as well with her ice powers. She turned around to see Rui completely horrifed. "Do you want to die too?" she asked her coldly.

Rui said, "I don't, but it's the only thing I can do for separating your family. Do it, Hina." She bowed her head as Hina made the last stike, killing Rui instantly.

* * *

"Hina," Koenma said as she stood in front of him with Kunsei in his office in Spirit World, "you've commited quite an atrocity."

"I know," she said sadly, "but it needed to be done. All I want to know is where my daughter is."

Kunsei said, "She could be in living world now that the barrier is down."

He sighed and said, "Hiei is living with Mukuro now, and Yukina is in living world living with the renowed psychic Genkai."

She asked, "She's in living world, really? Hiei's still with Mukuro?"

"Told you," Kunsei replied.

"A lot has happened in demon world these last few years," Koenma explained, "Raizen died and his descendent from living world rose up and tried to take his place. His name is Yusuke Urameshi and he created a tournament to have the strongest demon rule all of demon world, and the one who won was Enki."

Kunsei said, "We should get Yukina first."

Hina asked, "Where is my daughter right now?"


	3. Redemption

"Yukina," Genkai said, "can you get some carrots out of the garden if there are any? I'd like to put some in some soup."

Yukina nodded and said, "Alright." She walked outside with a basket toward the garden and after she kneeled down she felt a familiar energy. _It's so cold,_ she thought, _this energy, it feels so much like ice world._ She turned toward the stairs and saw a tall woman with mint green hair and matching green eyes walking up the steps. She had her hair cut short, her red star holding half of her hair up. She wore bright red, long sleeves and long pants. "It's..." she whispered.

"Yukina!" Hina said happily, "You really are here, living in human world. Do you remember me?" She walked over to her daughter as Kunsei stayed in the treeline.

"Mother?" she as she stood up, "You're here? I thought-"

Hina sat on the ground and hugged Yukina tight. "I've missed you so much," she whispered to her, "and I finally found you're father, look!" She turned around and revealed Kunsei walking up to them.

He said, "Wow, you look just like your mother. I'm Kunsei."

"You're so warm," she said as she pulled away from Hina, "you look a lot like someone I know."

"Hiei?" Genkai asked as she stepped outside, "No, you're someone else. Hiei isn't as tall as you. Who are you?"

"Genkai," Yukina replied, "these are my parents. He really does look like Hiei, doesn't he."

Hina stood up and said, "Well Hiei is your brother. Do you know him already?"

"Hiei?" Yukina asked in shock, "It's really him, he's been my brother the whole time. I knew he was familiar! I knew it!"

Kunsei asked, "He was here?"

Genkai replied, "Let me explain everything."

* * *

Kunsei asked, sitting inside Genkai's temple, "All of that crazy stuff happened, here, in living world? And here I thought humans lived boring lives."

Yukina explained, "Hiei hasn't been back in living world for over a year. I haven't seen or spoken to him since he tried to give me back my necklace."

"You just gave it to him?" Hina asked, "Without even realizing who he was? He has to know the truth, otherwise he wouldn't have taken it, right?" She looked back at Kunsei who nodded.

Genkai sipped her tea and said, "Oh I'm sure he knows Yukina's his sister. No one's sure why he's never told her."

"It's hard to speculate from here," Kunsei said.

"We're going to go to demon world and get him," Hina said, "do you want to come with us, Yukina? We'll be a real family for the first time ever in 20 or so years! What do you say?"

Yukina looked up and them and said, "Alright, I'll go back there and see Hiei in person myself and live with both of you."

* * *

"Hiei," Mukuro said as she walked by him sitting his in chair back to her own, "someone is here to see you in the hall."

"Hn," he replied, "I'm not expecting anyone. Tell them to go away."

"Do it yourself if you're in such a bad mood," she replied as she sat down.

He stood up slowly and grabbed his sword as he walked through the doorway and turned into the hall. He froze when he saw Yukina standing there. Before he let the shock get to him he asked nonchalantly, "What are you doing here?"

She said happily, "I found out what happened to my brother."

He said, "That doesn't answer my question."

"10 years ago," Yukina explained, "when I was 10 years old, Rui told me the truth. She explained that I had a brother and that he was born in an orange flame so intense no one could touch him."

Hiei said, "You already told me this story."

She continued, "She also told me that my mother never actually killed herself." Hiei froze in shock. "She left ice world to find my father. So no one would go after her she faked her death and left me with Rui. I left ice world not long she told me that to try to find my brother myself and make sure he remembered how horrible all of the ice maidens were to him." She looked up and saw how shocked Hiei was.

"What?" he asked, "How-" He stopped himself from speaking any more.

Yukina said, "And when my mother finally found me again in living world, she came with my father and they knew you are my brother." She hugged him tight before he could move or say anything against it. (Like in the picture above.)

"They're alive?" he asked shakily, "She's alive?"

"Come on," she replied as she let go of him, "they're outside of this giant creepy bug."

"Why?" Hiei asked.

Yukina explained, "We decided it would be best if I came in here alone. It would be less surprising that way, right?" She turned around and started walking.

"Wait," he said, and pulled her necklace out of his pocket, "this isn't mine. I don't need it."

Yukina stopped and stared at him. Before she took it back, she asked, "Who does it belong to if it isn't yours?" She paitently waited as she stood in front of him.

"It's yours, what are you-" he said, then paused when he realized what she wanted him to say, "it belongs to my sister." He stepped forward and placed it around her neck.


	4. Reunion

"I've been waiting to hear those words for half of my life," Yukina replied as she smiled at him, "why didn't you say them before?"

Hiei looked away from her and said, "It doesn't matter now, you know the truth."

She took his hand and forced him to walk forward as she explained, "Our parents are waiting outside. They've been waiting a long time for this too you know."

* * *

"You look so nervous," Kunsei said, sitting outside of Mukuro's home, "what's the matter?"

Hina said as she fidgeted with some sticks on the ground. "What if he hates me?" she asked, "I let him nearly die at birth and then abandoned his sister to look for you and let him think I was dead." She looked up and had a few stones fall from her eyes.

"He's still wearing the necklace you gave him," Kunsei said, "if he really hated you he would have thrown it away years ago."

"He thought I was dead," she repeated, "what if he was only keeping it as a momento or something?"

He asked, "Did you think Yukina would hate you?"

"No," she said, "but she knew I was coming back. She knew the truth and had known it for years by the time I found her again." They looked at the opening together and saw Hiei and Yukina walking out.

Hina said, "Hiei, you're really alive." As he walked over to them, she got up and grabbed him tight as she sat down again.

"Wait, stop," Kunsei said, "you don't have to strangle him." He pryed her arms off of him so he could sit across from them.

"Sorry," Hina said and hugged Yukina too, "I thought Rui killed you for sure. I didn't think someone could survive such a fall, let alone a baby. Maybe that's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated you." She glanced at Kunsei nervously.

Hiei asked, "How are you alive? Rui told me you killed yourself years ago."

She frowned and said, "I put an empty casket in a hole and made that whole thing up so the other ice maidens wouldn't go after me. Rui knew the truth, that's why I had her raise Yukina, but she told me that the last time she saw you she didn't realize who you were until you were gone. I never expected you to survive, let alone go back there."

Yukina asked, "Did you kill them all when you went back?"

"No," he answered coldly, "there was no need for me to kill them at all. They were already dead inside."

"Don't worry about that," Hina replied, almost too cheerfully, "I killed them all the last time I went there, Rui too. She is the one that tried to kill you after all." The twins stared at her in complete shock and amazement.

Kunsei said sarcastically, "Yeah, we're going to have to work on not killing everyone that makes you mad or doesn't agree with you. You too." He looked at Hiei.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kunsei," he replied, "the man Hina met when she left ice world the first time."

"He's our father, Hiei," Yukina said.

Hiei asked, "How do you know about me?"

"I only learned of your existence once you became Mukuro's second in command," he explained, "and besides a similar resemblence, I figured something was up."

Hina asked, "And you didn't say anything to him?"

Kunsei said, "I didn't know him, and it was only a hunch. Besides, what if I was wrong and told him what I thought was a truth. What would happen then?"

"Hn," Hiei said.

Yukina looked at her mother and said, "I agree with him."

Hina said, "Well go on and tell us your life stories then. I want to hear everything, especially from you Hiei. No ordinary demon could become Mukuro's second in command."

* * *

After Yukina and Hiei said their life stories, Kunsei and Hina look at them both amused and surprised. "The dragon?" Kunsei said, "I'm surprised you still have a right arm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hina asked, "What is that?"

"Someone of fire power of telepathy can theoretically lure the beast out of the pits of Spirit World into an opponent," Kunsei explained, "I see it's in bandages though. It must have hurt pretty bad, then again you also have the jagan. Which hurt worse?"

"The jagan," Hiei answered.

Hina said, "My poor babies. Yukina, those talisman cards, I've seen them before. I can't believe this, both of you went through so much." She hugged Yukina again as Hiei leaned away from her to avoid her suffocating arms.

"It's true," Kunsei said, "but it seems like that suffering wasn't for nothing. Look at how strong you are now, and you, after all of this time you finally found your brother and your mother."

Hina replied, "A somewhat happy ending. What do you say Hiei, do you want to live with us?"

Kunsei said, "You can come back and visit Mukuro whenever you want, we're not imprisioning you with us, promise." Hiei glared at him for trying to make a funny remark, then looked over at Mukuro's home.

"Sure," Hiei answered, and looked back at them, "I'll go with you." _A family,_ he thought to himself, _and here I thought I only had Yukina._

* * *

The End


End file.
